Express Recuitment(Futile War)
'Chapter 13: Express Recruitment' Chief looked back from his boat at the water spraying from the rotor at the back. They were scouting ahead from the main group of landing crafts. Checking the coastline, for signs of DA resistance. They saw none. Only a few civilians trekking over to Reefwater. The on-boat sniper soon dealt with them, stating “They’ll only make Soldiers out of them when they get the chance.” Before pulling his trigger and ending the possibility. Chief slowly drew the map out from his deep coat pocket. Not intentionally slowly, it was just that he was thinking about the sniper on the boat. How much of a mindless killing machine he was. Born into war and obviously he loved it. Chief hated pets like that. The DA had families and friends. They had brothers and sisters. Fathers and mothers. A pet who takes one's life without guilt is not worthy to be a man. A monster, is what Chief would call it. The boats radio went, Chief quickly picked it up. It was the fleet leader, the Major. “Re-route, back to the fleet.” He said. Short and simple, “On our way sir!” Chief replied. Then directed with his hand to the driver of the boat to turn it around and head back. However the driver didn’t understand, so the speedy iron boat’s re-routing was delayed until Chief told him making the sniper smile. Chief looked annoyed, the other pets on the boat probably thought it was because the boat didn’t turn around on signal. They were wrong. It was the attack. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn't SAWAT and DA just be in peace? Chief looked out to the sea. The sun was slowly beginning to set. The Helicopter touched down by the roadside. By the side of a full battalion of armed DA soldiers, marching towards Reefwater. Matrix was the only one to step out. The pet who was most fascinated by the helicopter ran over to Matrix. Panting, he quickly said, “Is it time!?” His eyes met with Matrix’s dark mask which he had donned in the helicopter. “Yes... come with me.” Matrix said, stepping back onto the helicopter. The rest of the soldiers watched their comrade get onto the helicopter. “Where you going mate?” One of the pets said. “What the hell? Syco?” One of the soldiers said, then aimed at Matrix. The situation escalated. Every member of Delta drew the nearest firearm and aimed it at the threat to their leader. Striker smirked. “Try.” Striker said. “Hmmmm...” The pet with the gun aimed thought it over in his head. He lowered his rifle, saying; “Alright, bye Syco.” Then walking at a quick pace in the opposite direction. Striker shut the steel shutter that covered the side of the helicopter door. Hawk tried to stand up, more a crouching position due to his height and the ceiling of the helicopter. He quickly walked into the pilot rooster-pit area. Two pets sat there. They were not Delta members, just volunteers, from a separate DA squad known as the KCA. They had volunteered due to their befriending of some of the squad members. One of them was an artist by trade, but the war had made a tough soldier of him. Matrix knew him well. His name was MetroidDread, he was the leader of the KCA and he was here because of Matrix’s request. Matrix liked him because he respected that war was like art. Except the picture is bloody and violent. And when the picture is painted. Some people like it. Some people hate it. Depending on whose the victory is. The other guy, was named RaggedTHORN. He was under MetroidDread’s command. Also a member of the KCA, he was the best pet for the job of helicopter pilot in Matrix’s opinion. Fast, quick thinking. He knew how the copter worked, and he knew how it handled. A very good pilot. Metroid was there as a worthy co-pilot. But he definitely did not match up to Thorn’s handling skill. He was a good route planner though, his experience in warfare made him know a lot about where the main SAWAT AA emplacements were. Hawk stepped into the cockpit and showed Metroid a map, pointing to a place on the map and saying a coordinate. Metroid nodded, as the helicopter slowly lifted off. (BTW, this is another Thorn!!! The original Thorn is still dead lmao) Thirty minutes later... Eagle climbed down off the Helicopter along with Hawk, Hawk’s large cigar was slowly becoming one of the brightest lights in the dusk that was currently present. He took a draw of it, before Eagle and Hawk set off into a run along the hardened stone path, the cottage at the end of it was of a medium size. It’s door was a red-brown color and there were three withered steps leading to the door from the end of the path. A single light was on in the house, an upstairs light, third on the right. Eagle walked up to the door, grasped the small iron knocker and banged the custom three times, however, Eagle was quickly startled by a crash of glass. Turning to Delta II, he noticed that the sound had been caused by none other than Hawk himself. He had thrown a grappling hook through the illuminated window. Eagle looked at Hawk, who signalled for Eagle to break into the house. He followed Hawk’s order, slamming his shoulder into the door. Once, twice, three times and... it fell through, leaving Eagle lying on the floor. He slowly got up into a kneeling position, from there he got back onto his feet and quickly and light-footedly found the stairway, climbing it slowly, being careful to ‘check his corners’ and to assure that he was not startled and did not fire on a civilian. There were several doors at the top of the stairs, in a corridor that reminded Eagle of the corridor in Delta’s hideout. One doors frame was lined with light. Eagle walked over to it, the floorboards hardly made a sound as he walked, up until a floorboard in the center of the corridor, which made a loud creaking sound. Eagle flinched as he heard the sound and slowly drew his left foot back off of the floor. His ears detected that someone was moving on the other side of the door. He had obviously heard Eagle’s foot misplacement. “Damn.” He whispered under his breath, he tried to move slowly in the opposite direction without making more sound. But it was too late, the door swung open to reveal a medium sized pet with swept back hair which looked oiled and a pair of protective goggle’s hung around his neck. “WHAT THE F...!” The pet began to say, but he was startled into silence when Hawk appeared behind him and shunted his pistol lightly into his back. The pet began to speak quickly; “Who are you guys? What the... what do you guys want? Take anything man! I don’t... just... ok please just take whatever and go... please don’t... god... oh please don’t hurt me.” The pet did not break down, but he was ‘begging on his feet.’ “Relax soldier,” Hawk looked around the shoulder of the pet to smile at Eagle. “It’s time to go. Grab your kit and move.” Hawk continued to the pet. “What...? What are you... no, NO WAY! Your Delta?” The pet sounded astounded at the end of his exasperated sentence, causing Eagle to smirk, he was proud to be a Delta. “Yeah, we’re Delta, you’ve been selected and we’re going to a battle, we’ve got transport waiting outside so you better get your butt moving.” Hawk said in a flat tone. The pet looked back at Hawk. “One question, why’d you smash my window?” “Gives you an idea of how we like to do stuff.” Hawk smiled again, not at Eagle this time. They arrived back at the helicopter a few minutes later and Matrix nodded to the new guy in acknowledgement. “Alright, next guys only a couple of miles away. Let’s get going.” Matrix said. 3 Hours later All of the new guys sat in the Helicopter seats, being briefed by Hawk and Matrix. There were five newbies, codenamed beforehand, they had each been hand-picked by their predecessor Delta number. Matrix’s plan went something like this; quickly gather all the new trainee’s, fly over SAWAT, find out how big it was, report to High Command in Reefwater, then help defend the town. “It’s not much of a plan, but it’ll have to do.” Matrix stated as he finished his briefing. “Now, you have all been assigned your Codename’s previous to this occasion, please now stand, introduce yourself and say your reason for being here in Delta.” Hawk said, then he sat down and awaited for the first to go. A tall pet in a dark coat similar to Matrix’s coat worn when he was not in his Delta uniform, stood up first. He saluted then began; “My codename is Fixer, I specialize in repairing vehicles and in supporting you squad leader, I am here to act as a third in command of Delta, by request of ex-Delta two, Tank!” He said, nodding towards Matrix on the word leader. “Hey guys, my Codename is Striker and I am here because of a pet called Ghost, I’ve been here a little longer than most of you and I’m not part of this Express Recruitment operation. But I have not had a chance to introduce myself as of yet, I was suggested to Matrix by a pet who was known as Ghost. I am no sniper, so I do not serve as his replacement, I’m actually Delta Seven. I’m ok with a rifle and good with an SMG and pistol. I guess you could say I’m called Striker ‘cause I’m good with an SMG at long range, I strike ‘em from half-a-mile away.” Striker shrugged and slouched into his chair. “Alright, erm... Hi I’m Blitzkrieg, I like tanks and I kill stuff with them. I can fix up tanks ok, wow... Delta Five... when I met Snake I never thought he’d choose me to replace him in the squad... “ Blitz smiled wildly. “Name's Aviator, I fly. I fly fast. I shoot fast, what more can you need from a pilot? Need air support... I’m your pet. That's Aviator, Delta Six.” Aviator spread his arms and said ‘pew, pew, pew.” Pretending he was flying a plane. “I’m Flash, Delta Four, I move fast, for a LMG expert. I specialize in anti-tank. My Rocket launcher is one of my best friends...” Flash laughed at the last part. No one else did. “Hey there, I’m Doctor. I’ve been a healer since I was a kid, always carried a first-aid kit wherever I went. Delta Eight is your new medic.” “Scorch, I burn things, I use my incendiary ammunition A LOT, when I run out, I get more. I go into every battle with enough incendiary ammo to light some serious pets on fire. I’m a fair sniper, nothing special though.” Finally, a pet sitting in the very corner of the Helicopter spoke... “Delta Three, friend of Ghost.” He took a draw on his cigar, “He died, now I’m here to replace him as your sniper. I don’t got a codename just yet, I’ll figure mine out later.” “Alright, I’m Matrix, Delta Zero, this is Hawk... Delta One, any questions?” “NO SIR!” The squadron replied in unison. “Then... let’s rock ‘n’ roll!” Matrix said, Hawk went back into the cabin to direct the pilot’s on where to avoid and where to fly over. The sound of the huge amount of landing craft engines was almost deafening, each pet was issued ear protectors, even they failed to stop the rattling of Chief’s ear drums. Each craft had around twenty pets on, and for every three crafts there was one boat, with a mounted MG and two snipers, with one driver and a medic. Altogether, 1200 pets were slowly approaching the landing beach at Reefwater, slowly... they were getting in position. On the horizon, land was approaching. Chief swallowed his nerves and stood up in the boat, pulled a pair of binoculars to his face and gazed through them. No Resistance. “Alright, we’re headed for the seaside.” Hawk said. Matrix nodded. The Helicopter shook with the sound of eight pets shouting “OOH-RAH!” Zachary and Zeroed looked at each other, what was to come? 'End of Chapter 13: Express Recruitment ' Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters